Out on the Town
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Elsa spend the day, out on the town together as sisters, and best friends. A sisterly oneshot.


Out on the Town

* * *

"Good morning, Queen Elsa!"

"Queen Elsa, how lovely you look today."

Anna and Elsa were currently walking down the streets of the Arendelle market, encountering the local villagers along the way. The townsfolk kindly greeted them as they passed, especially Elsa. Elsa was still getting used to being around people all of the time. Thirteen years of isolation with only her parents as the occasionally company, caused her to forget what it was like to be in the presence of many people. Truth be told, she felt pretty nervous. As she walked down the streets of Arendelle with her sister, browsing at the local shops, she could feel the eyes of the crowd on her. Even though everyone was friendly towards her, Elsa was still nervous. She politely smiled, and nodded her head to those who greeted her, hoping this would be enough. Anna, who was very perceptive, was quick to notice that something was off with her sister.

"It's OK, Elsa. They don't bite," she laughed.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine," Elsa said, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Really? Because you look like you're about to faint," Anna said.

Elsa took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'm still getting used to all of this. It's so overwhelming."

Anna smiled, wrapping an arm around Elsa. "Don't worry about it. I'm here, so everything is going to be alright."

Elsa smiled in return. "Thank you, Anna."

The sisters made their way over to an antique store. When they stepped inside, Anna was impressed by what they had to sell. There was a large grandfather clock in the corner, dating back many years. Elsa examined the clock with her sister, admiring the woodwork on it.

"This is impressive," Anna said. "It reminds me of the one we have back at the castle."

"It does. Only this one looks a lot older," Elsa observed.

Anna turned her attention to a series of paintings, which hung on the walls. Anna had always been fond of art, seeing the paintings as windows into another world. In particular, she was intrigued by a painting of two people walking on the beach.

"That looks beautiful," she said.

"It certainly does," Elsa agreed.

"Wouldn't it look great in our gallery back at the palace?"

"Yes, it would. Let's keep looking. We might find something else we like more," Elsa said.

Anna wandered over to the glass counter, which contained a variety of wristwatches, something that she had never had. One that particularly caught her eye was a silver wristwatch with a brown leather band. There were two of them in the case.

"Elsa, look at those watches! Don't they look pretty! They're the kind you wear on your wrists."

Elsa looked at the watches. She had heard about the concept off wearing a clock on your hand, but this was the first time she'd seen one in person. She was used to large clocks, and pocket watches.

"Would you like to get it?" Elsa asked.

Anna's eyes lit up. "I'd love too! Hey, how about you get one too, since there are two of them?"

"Sure. Why not?" Elsa said. The sisters paid for their watches, had them measured to fit their wrists, than exited the shop, ready to go someplace else.

Anna held her hand up into the sunlight. The sun bounced off of the glass face of the clock, making it shine.

"These are pretty. Thank you so much, Elsa."

"Of course, Anna. I'm glad I got one too. Now we match," Elsa said, holding her arm out with Anna's, lining up the watches.

Anna and Elsa went to an ice cream stand, and purchased two vanilla ice cream cones. The cool treat felt refreshing on a hot day like today. The walk downtown led them to the harbor, where the ships were docked. Anna suggested that the two go out onto the pier, and eat their ice cream cones together.  
At the pier, they watched the ships leave the harbor, sailing to places unknown to either of them.

"I wish I could explore the world," Anna said, licking her ice cream cone.

"You will, Anna. Someday."

"We should take a trip together! We can go to France, Greece, and even Spain!"

Elsa laughed. "I'd love that. There are so many places that I want to see. When we were…separated…I spent a lot of time reading books about faraway places. I always wanted to visit Rome, and see the colosseum. You know, the place where they had the gladiator battles?"

"Oh, I remember learning about that in history class. That would be a neat place to go. I think I've always wanted to go to Venice, Italy. I'd love to ride through the canals in those fancy boats."

"You mean gondolas," Elsa corrected.

"Yes. They look so cute."

"Well, we'll see if we can plan a trip to Venice someday. You deserve it."

Anna smiled, looking off into the distance. "Elsa, for years I dreamed of us spending days like this. Now that it's actually happening…I've never be so happy."

"And there will be plenty more where this came from, Anna. Every day from now on is going to be a happy one."

Anna laid back on the pier, staring at the sky above. She was intrigued by the shapes that the clouds were making.

"Elsa! That cloud looks like a rabbit!" she said.

Elsa laid back, staring at the sky as well. "It sure does," she agreed. "Look at that one! It kind of looks like a tree."

"It does! It's so neat how clouds change into different shapes," Anna said.

"Yeah, you never know what they're going to look like," Elsa agreed.

With a sudden burst of energy, Anna sat up, and looked at the small rowboats docked by the harbor. It was definitely a fine day for going out on the water.

"Elsa, let's go boating," she said, running towards the boats. "We don't have any gondolas, so this is the next best thing!"

"Anna, do you even how to row one of those things?"

"Of course, I do. Kristoff showed me how."

Elsa smiled. The ice harvester sure was teaching her sister a lot of things.

"Ok, but we should probably find out who it belongs to first. We don't want to borrow it without asking."

By the harbor, Anna found an old man working by the docks. She inquired about the boats, discovering that he owned one of them. He was more than happy to let the sisters borrow his boat.

Anna was the first to hop in, grabbing tight of the oars, ready to go. "Come on, Elsa!"

"I'm coming," Elsa said, slowly descending the ladder, and getting into the rowboat.

Anna then started to row the boat outward into the middle of the fjord. Steering was tough, but Anna had enough practice with Kristoff to get the hang of it.

As she continued to row, Elsa looked back at the castle, admiring it in all its glory. It was pretty seeing it out in the middle of the water. Anna continued to row, her arms growing tired. Elsa was quick to notice.

"Do you want me to take over?" she asked.

"I'd appreciate it. My arms fellow like jelly," Anna said.

The sisters switched places with each other, being careful not to fall into the water while doing so. Elsa grabbed both oars, and mimics what she saw Anna do. It was definitely harder than it looked. You really had to put some muscle into rowing. After a couple of minutes of rowing, the two rowed back to the docks, making sure the old man saw them returning his rowboat.

By the time they got back to shore, the sun was beginning to set. It was time to head home. Anna and Elsa walked back to the castle, talking about what they should do tomorrow. Just as Elsa expected, Anna wasn't short on ideas.

"We can visit Kristoff's family of trolls or go for a hike up the North Mountain…" The list was endless.

"Anna, we don't have to do everything in one day. We have all the time in the world," Elsa said, laughing.

"I know, I'm just so excited, that's all. This has been a great day."

"Yes, it has. I enjoyed it very much," Elsa said.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said, in a sing-song voice.

"What, Anna?"

"Race you to the castle!" Anna cried, taking off running.

Elsa smiled, before taking off after her sister. Today had been a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this one. I've had the idea for a while, but I didn't know how to best execute it. I did some research beforehand into watches, and it turns out that the wristwatches have been around since the 16th century. Queen Elizabeth actually had one. It turns out that they were worn mainly by women, because men preferred pocket watches. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully I'll have another sisterly one-shot soon.**


End file.
